


"The real truth of Guardian Of Fun, Jack Frost"

by LonerWolf6



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha E. Aster Bunnymund, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angry E. Aster Bunnymund, Animal Instincts, Blizzard of '68 (Rise of the Guardians), Blizzards & Snowstorms, Bottom Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Boys In Love, Breeding, Caring E. Aster Bunnymund, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Courting Rituals, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dream Sex, E. Aster Bunnymund Being an Asshole, E. Aster Bunnymund Cooks, E. Aster Bunnymund Has Feelings, E. Aster Bunnymund Has Issues, E. Aster Bunnymund Hurts Jack Frost, Enemies to Lovers, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Feral Behavior, Gags, Gay Sex, Hate to Love, Hurt Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Jack Frost Has Issues (Guardians of Childhood), Jack Frost's Sister is Called Emma (Rise of the Guardians), Light Bondage, Love Confessions, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Memories, Mother Nature | Seraphina Pitchiner Being an Asshole, Nature Magic, Omega Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Pooka E. Aster Bunnymund, Pooka Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Power Bottom Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Protective E. Aster Bunnymund, Protective Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Púca | Pooka, Recovered Memories, Repressed Memories, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Sharing Body Heat, Sweet E. Aster Bunnymund, The Warren (Rise of the Guardians), Top E. Aster Bunnymund, True Love, True Mates, Tsar Lunar Lunanoff X | The Man in the Moon Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25415218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonerWolf6/pseuds/LonerWolf6
Summary: Jack Frost was the most annoying winter spirit anyone have ever know.. Well at less that what everyone think since they never hang out or get to know him...But that what Jack Frost wanting them to know him as that title everyone given to him..Because he have a secret.. Well, dozen secrets actually that need to be protect at all cost..Here some hints of those secrets:1.)he is not actually just winter spirit and or not was even human in first place at all.2.)A secret that involved E. Aster Bunnymund who really is not the last of his kind.. Wink wink ;) ;)3.)He really hate Manny, the man in the moon and mother nature with such passions with reasonables reasons.4.)He also do not hate E. Aster Bunnymund, the easter bunny at all even if that Kangaroo treats him really awful.
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund & Jack Frost, E. Aster Bunnymund/Jack Frost
Comments: 3
Kudos: 94





	"The real truth of Guardian Of Fun, Jack Frost"

**Author's Note:**

> This stories events/chapters happening before, during and after Rise of the Guardians, the movie (2012)

_**billion and billion years ago** _

> _A glowing green color mixing with white color light egg that is big kangaroo sized shooting out from somewhere in the universe to many different galaxies as it passes by_. 

_**Earth's Time/Place: January 1701 Burgess, Pennsylvania, United States** _

For years and years as it was traveling in space for so long that it finally crashed on a planet called earth in the galaxy, The Milky Way. 

It went into the earth's atmosphere very fast before crashing somewhere into a country land that called the USA, America's ground... 

When it crashes into the ground to make a big crater, everywhere around it's surrounded, shaking for a couple minutes below slowly down until it stops.

Smoking coming out of the crater slowly clearing up until revealing where the glowing green color mixing with white color light egg that is big kangaroo sized was a Pooka...

This Pooka is six feet half tall, with grayish-blue-white fur bunny who has flower-like imprints on both his forehead and shoulders, and bright blue eyes. He also wears leather bracers set with blue and green stones, leather wrappings on his feet and a long staff that can change into Greek music instruments that can do great things and more.

He is lying unconscious or sleeping as he has been for many years in space, on the crater with his staff next to him. 

Unknowing to himself while still sleeping, his whole fur body starting to glowing in green and blue lights as it begun to change its body to blend into the planet and its environment to protecting himself from unknown being that been attacking and destroy his kind and their home, is might be still out there, looking to kill all Pooka and it's kind.

**_Nearby the big crater_ **

A mid-age married couple, Mr. Overland and Mrs. Overland who are walking out on this very night into these woods. 

Mrs. Overland saw something from the corner of her eyes to see the glowing colors lights of blue and greens up in a big crater ahead of them. She slowly walked toward it as it's color was calling to her. 

Mr. Overland quickly follows behind while worrying for his wife and doesn't want to lose her in these woods.

Mr. Overland and Mrs. Overland approached the big crater which seemed to be not glowing color lights of blue and greens anymore.

They looked down to see a... 5 years old brown hair human naked boy who is sleeping in the big crater in place of where Pooka was.

Mrs. Overland gasped softly before quickly reaching down to pick up the boy while in the background, Mr. Overland was trying to stop her but didn't stop her though as he knew that his wife would be mad at him for it.

She looked down at the sweet looking boy in her arms with a small smile on her face before slowly standing back up straight with the boy in her arms and slowly facing her husband with begging eyes.

Mr. Overland was about to say something to his wife about not keeping him and could give him to the orphan house. But as he faces his wife, seeing her eyes. He then sighs deeply before slowly nodding at his wife, that they can keep him.

Mrs. Overland smiled really wide before walking back onto the path with her husband following behind her. They are heading back to their cabin house with a new kid in their life.

_**Few days later** _

Sun rising up and shining through the glass windrow in the small room, onto the bed with someone sleeping in it. And that someone was... that brown hair boy where Mr. and Mrs. Overland find in the crater from the woods.

Then the boy was blinking his eyes to get rid of sleepiness from his eyes as he was slowly waking up from his "very long" sleep.

He looks around his surroundings from the bed to see where he is while letting out a few quiet but not so quiet whimpers in fears of being in someplace where he totally doesn't recognize.

The boy quickly looked up with a fearful face, facing the door in front of the bed that was opening up revealing... Mr. and Mrs. Overland stepped into the room with some soups in the bowls and water in the cups in their hands.

They, the married couple from the other room heard that the boy they found in the woods were awakening, so they went to get some bowls and drinks for the boy who must be really hungry and thirsty before walking to the room where he is staying.

Mrs. Overland spoke softly as she noticed that the boy was scared of them.

"Hello Sweetie~ Would you like some soup and water? My husband and I had found you in the woods. And we are sure that you must be really hungry and thirsty."

She explains to the boy while walking very slowly to the bed to show him that he is not in danger or getting harmed by them. Then she very slowly sat down in front of him and passed some soup and cups to him while not touching him at all.

The boy gulps quietly as he watches the woman before him very carefully and sweaty little as she sits down in front of him. He grabs the soups and cups while not touching her before quickly but very slowly eating his soup which feels so very good to him as he hasn't eaten in "years". Then he took a very long slip of his cup that had cold water too.

Mr. Overland walked up to the bed to stand next to his wife to give her some support while the boy was eating his soup. He and his wife, Mrs. Overland are watching the boy with sadness in their eyes as they are thinking about what happened to this boy, where his family is and how long he has been out there in the woods alone.

When the boy is done eating his soups and drinks, he looks up to see the married couple before him staring at him.

He starts to blush heavily as their attentions are on him but didn't say anything...

Mrs. Overland saw that the boy was too shy to say anything so she decided to speak up once more with a gentle voice.

"Well, now then as you are full.. Would you mind telling me and my husband, what is your name, sweetie? Please?"

The boy gulps and stays quiet for a few moments before whispering one word very quietly where the married couple almost can't hear him.

"....... J-Jack...."

Mrs. Overland smiles gently at the boy, Jack before her, before speaking again to question him.

"Well Jack, that is such a nice name you have.. So Sweetie? Where are your parents? Should they be watching over you to make sure you didn't get lost in the woods?"

Jack froze right away and there were tears coming out of the corners of his eyes as he heard those questions which Mr. and Mrs Overland noticed. 

But before either of them say or do anything.

Jack hugged himself as he started to sobbing loudly while crying lots to himself as he remembered what just happened to him before he was found by Mr. and Mrs. Overland.

Mrs. Overland slowly moves closer to Jack to give him a hug that he clearly needs right now which he accepts. 

Jack keeps sobbing loudly into her arms while saying a couple things to himself which Mr. and Mrs. Overland hear.

"N-NOOO!!!..... W-WHY-WHY-WHY!!!... G...G..G-GOONE!!!!!.... ALL OF THEM ARE GONE!!!"

Mrs. Overland right away starts rubbing Jack's back smooth and comforts him with care and love she has for him ever since she first saw him a few days ago.

While Jack sobbing into Mrs. Overland's hug, he felt Mr. Overland's hand on his shoulder before he too hugged Jack with his wife to give comfort to Jack.

Overland married couple comforts Jack for a while before slowly backing away from him and waiting for him to say something...

They give each other a look while Jack is not looking as they know that Jack would become their adopted son now. 

Jack hiccups softly before taking deep breaths to calm down. He looks up to the married couple and gives them a small smile as he now knows that he can trust them since so far they have been so nice and genuinely to him. 

Then he said with emotions in his voice before looking down into his lap.

"I-I am s-sorry to breaking down like that.."

Mr. and Mrs. Overland smile down at him before the wife touches his cheek with her hand to make him look up to her before she says.

"It's okay, Jack. We don't mind... We understand.. Well, then. Get some rest, Jack. We know that you've been sleeping for a few days.. But we are sure that you need some more rest after that.. Breaking down you just have."

Jack looked up as Mrs. Overland gently lit his head up to see her better and listened to her. Then he sighs for a moment or so before smiling back once more and says.

"Sigh... Sure. I guess I really do need it.. Thank you, Mr. and Mrs.?"

Jack doesn't know what these married couple names are ever since he woke up.

Finally, Mr. Overland spoke up for the first time ever since he and his wife found Jack.

"Mr. and Mrs. Overland.. But you can call me, Thomas and my wife, Elizabeth, Jack.. Well, I guess we should leave you to your rest then, Jack.. Come on, Beth~"

He spoke to Jack before looking over to his wife, Elizabeth who got up from the bed to be on her feet. She smiled one more time at Jack before following her husband to the door. 

But before they walked out of the room, Elizabeth looked back to say something to Jack.

"Have good rest, Jack. But just let you know. We will talk more about your.. Situation... See you in the evening, Jack."

Then they left the room, leaving Jack to his rest and his thoughts to himself alone.

Jack slowly snuggles into the bed he slept in for a few days and lays his head on the pillow, facing the window to look out to see the sun rising up. He also saw the full moon going down.

But as he watched the full moon go down, he was pretty sure that he saw the full moon, itself going very dark as Jack looked up to it. But it went right away so fast into a bright full moon once again.

Jack was sure that he was imagining it but in the back of his mind he knew that he didn't imagine it and also left a dark feeling inside of his stomach worrying about himself and his fate in the future..

Jack's eyelids started to feel so heavy. He slowly closed his eyes while facing the full moon in the bed to rest. 

His last thoughts were as he fell down into the slumber...

_**Mom...Dad…....** _

_**….All of my kinds…** _

_**…......Pookas…..** _

_**….I miss you...** _

_**…...Please let this be a dream...** _

_**….Darm you, P-P!!!** _

But the slumber took over him fully so as to not let him finish saying his last thought to himself....

_**He is the boy** _

_**Jack who has a mystery past..** _

_**Soon to be Jack Overland** _

_**To be continued...** _

* * *

_**Who knows what Jack's last thought was about to say..** **But we all know what Jack's last thought was.**_

_**We finally have one of Jack's secrets to be revealed!** _

_**That right!** _

_ **He is a Pookas like E. Aster Bunnymund!** _


End file.
